Kingdom Under Fire: The Dark Hearth
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: En el mundo existen 2 fuerzas máximas, la luz y la oscuridad ambas representadas en 2 seres primigenios quienes tienen bajo su autoridad a varios reinos con un solo objetivo, los reinos de la luz evitar que la oscuridad se extienda en la edad de la luz, los reinos de la oscuridad acelerar el proceso de corrupción, sangre, devastación, guerra con metas de por medio
1. Chapter 1

El corazón oscuro

Prólogo

 _Hace muchísimo tiempo, desde que solamente existía luz y oscuridad en el mundo 2 seres primigenios nacieron, Nible y Encablossa, quienes con el paso de los siglos se convirtieron en los señores de la luz y la oscuridad quienes llegado el momento decidieron dar el siguiente paso en la creación, por un lado, Nible creo a los seres elementales y puros como lo eran los elfos y humanos, pero Encablossa por su parte creo a los orcos, demonios, vampiros y elfos oscuros. En un principio la luz y la oscuridad rigieron como uno solo en el mundo._

 _Ambos seres primigenios veían como sus descendientes evolucionaban, con suma normalidad, en paz siendo ese un punto de equilibrio para ambos lados pero con el paso del tiempo Encablossa como los suyos notaron como la luz estaba tomando amplio terreno en un mundo el cual estaban compartiendo ambos lados, eso no fue bien visto por el señor de las sombras quien de manera firme y autoritaria tomaría cartas en el asunto ya que cada ser elemental o humano que invadía sus dominios era brutalmente exterminado ocasionando que su contraparte sintiera molestia por las acciones tan abruptas que tomaba su otra mitad. Pero era tan noble y bondadoso Nible que perdono infinidad de veces a Encablossa porque sus criaturas aniquilaran a su descendencia una y otra vez, a diestra y siniestra. Finalmente hubo un momento en que todas las razas se asentaron en una gran extensión de tierra, naciendo el continente llamado Bersia._

 _El tiempo paso y varios reinos se erigieron en distintas partes de dicho continente: Ecclesia el primero gobernado por la reina Yukio Sonoda, Hironeiden el segundo gobernado por Akira Koizumi, y el tercer pero el más chico de todos Azilla gobernado por la reina Ai Kousaka, los 3 pertenecientes a la raza humana, pero además en los bosques entre los límites entre estos 3 reinos se encontraba un pequeño santuario de elfos gobernado por reina-guerrera Eli Ayase quien tenía una buena comunicación con las monarcas Sonoda, Koizumi y Kousaka , una elfo de más de 1000 años de antigüedad quien conservaba la apariencia de una joven de 18 años, todos sirviendo a la voluntad de Nible. Por otro lado, surgió el reino de Hexter que estaba habitado por demonios, orcos y e infinidad de criaturas monstruosas que respondían al mandato de su reina Maki Nishikino quien alguna vez fue una noble humana que por desgracia al perderse en entre los límites de los dominios del señor de la oscuridad su buen corazón, su pureza y su alma fueron consumidas por la oscuridad volviéndose con el tiempo una de las guerreras más sanguinaria, letal y destructiva bajo el mando de Encablossa, además el reino de los vampiros regido por Kumiko Yazawa._

 _Además 2 tribus de entre barbaros orcos y elfos oscuros diestros en arquería, como en esgrima eran aliados de ambos reinos de la oscuridad, la primera la tribu Hoshizora liderada por una orco de 3 metros de alto, formida y con un peso de más de 500 Kg, su nombre era Rin. Esta tribu en específico se le consideraba nómada porque en una de las tantas batallas entre humanos y su raza el reino de Eclessia había mandando a un batallón de infantería liderado por la comandante e hija de la reina Umi Sonoda a hacerles frente ya que Rin y los suyos constantemente atacaban los pueblos en los límites del reino asesinando a sus habitantes, saqueando todo lo que pudieran dejando esos lugares hechos cenizas bajo destrucción, llamas… era una completa carnicería lo que hacia esa líder orca por lo que Umi en una emboscada en donde estaba su tribu, después de tanto luchar resistiendo los constantes embates de los orcos lograron hacerlos retroceder haciéndolos huir a las altas montañas en el territorio de Hexter. La tribu de los elfos oscuros desde el principio intento erradicar a sus hermanos puros habiendo múltiples batallas entre ambas estirpes, estando liderada Por Nozomi Toujo quien guardaba un profundo resentimiento hacia Eli porque nunca pudo cumplir su palabra de unificar ambas razas elficas en una sola, pero esto no fue culpa suya… Eli jamás pudo persuadir a su señor Nible para que ambas razas pudieran convivir pacíficamente, pensaba que Encablossa se alzaría en armas contra el por arrebatarle parte de su linaje por lo que le prohibió rotundamente a la elfa tener contacto con la elfa oscura._

 _Los conflictos llegaron a un punto crítico cuando todos los reinos se alistaron para ir a la guerra por un lado las fuerzas de la luz eran lideradas por Eli con su segunda al mando Kotori Minami una elfa adiestrada para el combate con la espada, combate mágico y con el arco por parte de los elfos, por parte de los reinos humanos estaban la comandante militar de Eclessia Umi Sonoda excelente arquera y espadachín, la general militar de Hironeiden Hanayo Koizumi excelente estratega y guerrera con la espada, por último la paladín Honoka Kousaka una maravilla con armas de fuego y armas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo de largo alcance. Las fuerzas de la oscuridad tenían al frente a Maki quien podía usar su poder oscuro para crear hechizos mágicos de gran poder destructivo, control del elemento fuego y telequinesis, además de que con su gran espada claymore no había enemigo al cual no pudiera partir por la mitad de un tajo, la princesa vampirice Nico Yazawa que usaba sus dotes vampíricos para luchar tanto a corto como largo alcance, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era pan comido para ella con su sable con dientes de tiburón en el filo de su arma, la brutalidad de Rin era su mayor arma ya que con un solo golpe de sus brazos podría partir las líneas enemigas en 2, sus orcos eran imparables, hambrientos de carne y sangre, lucharían hasta el final, hasta haber saciado su apetito voraz, Nozomi era una líder versátil ya que podía manejar cualquier tipo de arma, como cuchillos, espadas, lanzas, arco y flecha su agilidad y destreza física le permitían a ella como a los suyos realizar tanto ataques furtivos como directos de manera tan rápida que el enemigo difícilmente podría defenderse o prever de donde vendría su ataque, irónicamente esto lo aprendió de Eli ya que fue su maestra de combate._

 _La gran guerra duro demasiadas décadas teniendo como resultado miles y miles de muertes, sangre regada en las tierras de Bersia, caos y destrucción a paso, era tanta la desolación, el hambre y la pobreza que dejo la batalla que ambos, Nible y Encablossa hicieron un pacto de no agresión en el cual ambos podrían gobernar por lapsos de tiempo determinados mientras el contrario dormía en un plácido sueño. El primero en turno fue Nible, en su edad de luz todo fue paz y tranquilidad durante diez años, cuando era el turno de Encablossa, reino el caos y el desorden, pero al momento de que el durmiera cegado por su ambición creo un objeto místico poderoso llamado "El corazón oscuro" el cual a pesar de que Nible prácticamente le obligo a dormir nuevamente esa pequeña semilla quedo esparcida por el mundo haciendo que la oscuridad poco a poco fuera creciendo bajo las narices de Nible quien estaba en control en ese momento. Solo serían 10 años de espera, encerrado en la dimensión oscura Encablossa esperaría paciente a que ese objeto místico consumiera toda la vida de la era de luz._

 _Nible se daría cuenta tiempo después, pero ya era tarde… para cuando lo hizo ya la oscuridad había tomado una fuerza difícil de erradicar convirtiéndose una carrera contra el tiempo, si el corazón oscuro esparcía completamente toda su energía negativa, la luz seria erradicada dándole paso a una eterna oscuridad._

 _Nuevamente las 9 guerreras de ambos lados se verían las caras, ¿En qué condiciones lucharan ahora?, ¿Podrán evitar que la oscuridad se esparza más y más aniquilando toda forma viviente en Bersia o finalmente serán la estocada mortal para el fin de la luz? Sus decisiones en el campo de batallas serán cruciales en el destino de todas las razas y de su mundo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparándose para una nueva batalla**

En la comarca en los alrededores del bosque del abrazo, el amanecer de nuevo día estaba resurgiendo en el horizonte, los rayos del sol estaban iluminando cada rincón de este, escuchándose en el ambiente a las aves silvestres cantar, siendo todo una completa paz y tranquilidad, los dominios de la elfo rubia Eli Ayase eran ciertamente un lugar oculto ya que se encontraban pasadizos secretos entre los árboles y bajo la tierra e inclusive si alguien que pasara por ahí si tenía muy buena podía ver que entre las montañas que rodeaban esa extensión de flora y fauna habían un gran palacio de plata que brillaba a la puesta del sol, además de otros edificios construidos por esa raza elemental. Dentro del gran palacio real de la reina en una habitación una joven elfa de cabellos grisáceos lacios estaba durmiendo, pero al parecer no estaba teniendo un buen sueño ya que la expresión en su rostro era de mucho miedo, angustia ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella había tenido un trauma el cual no podido superar desde la anterior gran guerra, uno que pudo haberle costado la vida o la de ella, aquella chica peli azul de armadura galante que de tan solo pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla le causaba un profundo dolor, un vacío en su pecho.

Su pesadilla se ubicaba en el campo de batalla en la meseta de Ennar donde las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad luchaban sin cesar, buscando exterminar a las fuerzas enemigas a como diera lugar, pero hubo un momento en el cual todo se volvió completamente critico ya que el mismo señor de la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia en una forma física sacada de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera, un bestia monstruosa que flotaba por los aires, una especie de serpiente gigante que poseía un rostro cadavérico atroz con una gran mandíbula, 2 cuernos de toro en la cabeza, además de que le salían púas kilométricamente enormes de su cuerpo emanando toda una fuerza hostil y destructiva que de tan solo un golpe telequinetico pudo arrasar con batallones cercanos a su ubicación carbonizando a soldados dejando solamente cenizas de ellos. Lo peor estaba por venir ya que todos los batallones humanos incluso como oscuros estaban con completo terror de ver en persona al mismo Encablossa que segundos después desataría su ira haciendo que todo su cuerpo brillase en un aura azul expulsando de pequeños huevos que se habían en su piel cosas… cosas monstruosas, infernales, bestias y monstruosidades que solamente en la dimensión oscura existían.

La masacre fue inminente, pero aun asa las fuerzas de la luz de los reinos de Ecclesia, Hironeiden, Azilla, las fuerzas elficas de Ayase lograron someter a la rebelión de las sombras pero en un momento la comandante Sonoda estuvo cara a cara contra la pesadilla llamada Encablossa, desde la perspectiva de la peli gris fue un acto suicida pero no podía hacer nada porque tenía encima a varios demonios queriendo asesinarla, su miedo se convirtió en esquizofrenia al ver como los ojos de la gran criatura brillaban en un tono azulado, su querida caballero estaba petrificada con su espada y escudo en guardia pero no se movía de ahí, entonces de un momento a otro un rayo caería sobre ella haciendo que todo el lugar explotara. En ese momento ella no podía más y simplemente despertaría como otras veces sentándose de golpe en la cama llorando, aterrada gritando su nombre con desesperación.

¡Umi, No! — Al darse cuenta de que era nuevamente esa pesadilla rompió en llanto cubriéndose los ojos, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

¡Kotori! ¡Que pasa! ¡Estás bien! — Corriendo a gran velocidad la reina portando un vestido celeste con su corona irrumpía en los aposentos de su fiel guerrera que al verla llorar desconsolada se acercó para abrazarla con calidez acurrucándole en su pecho para que se desahogara. — Ya… Ya… Kotori, solo fue la misma pesadilla de siempre… no te preocupes… Umi está bien en Ecclesia… No murió a manos de Lord Encablossa, afortunadamente la salvaste… aunque tu sufriste las consecuencias de eso —

Sonriendo con calidez la rubia sus ojos celestes se posaban en la gran cicatriz que iniciaba entre sus pechos y que se extendía hasta su abdomen, en ese momento pensó que la había perdido, porque se expuso gravemente al socorrer a la hija de su amiga y aliada Yukio. La energía del señor oscuro es demasiado mortal que no comprendía como a pesar de haber recibido un golpe directo en su cuerpo no fue destruida por un impacto a quemarropa de gran magnitud, solo recordaba ver a la comandante peli azul tomarla en brazos gritando su nombre una y otra vez, desesperada por salvarle la vida, por fortuna ella fue sacada del campo de batalla a tiempo y devuelta al palacio real para ser tratada por los médicos de la reina que gracias al cielo pudieron salvarla pero estuvo en coma al menos 3 meses porque su esencia se había estado contaminando con oscuridad, lo que provocaba que estuviera en ese estado.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba porque estaba viva, además hoy debían ir a una audiencia militar a los territorios de ecclesia para planificar una estrategia de combate porque las fuerzas de Hexter, Vellond se estaban movilizando rápidamente.

Kotori… hoy iremos a Ecclesia Yukio Sonoda ha solicitado una audiencia en el consejo real de su castillo, también estarán las reinas Akira Koizumi y Ai Kousaka asi que alístate, que saldremos ahora mismo — Sonriendo lentamente la dejaría tranquila para que se cambiara de ropa.

Está bien alteza… en un momento estaré lista — Al salir la reina se levantó para quitarse su pijama y lentamente buscaría en su guardarropa su ropa de combate.

Se puso una blusa verde limón sin mangas que era de seda, pero no cualquier seda… las armaduras de combate de los elfos a pesar de ser ligeras de peso, eran tan resistentes como cualquier metal de una armadura convencional humana, podían resistir desde las más altas temperaturas hasta las gélidas, impactos flechas, hojas de espada o lanzas, no había arma que pudiera traspasarla, se colocó una falda corta y unas botas largas, prosiguiendo a tomar sus armas por si acaso en el camino sufrían una emboscada por orcos o demonios, se abrocho un cinturón en la cintura donde tenía enfundada un sable largo, se peinó y se puso un colgante que de tan solo verlo le hacia sonreír ya que fue un regalo de cierta peli azul en una de las tantas visitas que hizo a su territorio en el bosque. Tranquilamente salió de su habitación para irse a toda marcha a las puertas del palacio donde Eli la estaba esperando montada en un corcel blanco portando una armadura azul celeste, pero a diferencia a la de Kotori esta tenia mangas en los brazos y una extensión de tela que se extendía desde su abdomen hasta sus rodillas entre sus piernas como si fuera una manta larga, ágilmente de un salto subió a su corcel café mirando a su reina con una cálida sonrisa.

Estoy lista — Con tranquilidad exclamo mientras Eli solamente asentía jalando las cuerdas de su corcel que relincho para emprender camino hacia el reino de la familia real Sonoda.

Siendo escoltadas por su guardia real, comprendida por 100 efectivos de arqueros a caballo galopaban por los bosques del abrazo a toda marcha, pasaron por el rio glaucos en tan solo unas horas tomándole al menos unas 6 horas a caballo llegar al valle por el cual a lo lejos veían el gran palacio de Ecclesia rodeado por unas grandes murallas con torres en cada esquina, además del resto del reino. A paso veloz llegaron en cuestión de minutos a las grandes puertas que se abrieron al reconocer que era la reina Ayase acompañada de su guardia real, que recorrían las calles a paso lento mientras los ciudadanos Ecclesianos le recibían con aplausos, gritos de autoría, incluso les tiraban pétalos en el camino como si fueran unas grandes heroínas cosa que era completamente cierta, sonriendo tanto la rubia como la peli gris ante tan cálido recibimiento llegando a una explanada donde se veían hermosos los jardines del palacio que mientras pasaban por un camino que las encaminaría a las puertas del palacio unas trompetas sonaron haciendo aviso de su llegada escuchando a un lacayo exclamar con fuerza.

La reina Eli Ayase y su guardia real han llegado al palacio real Sonoda —

Lentamente al no encontrar más camino adelante solamente las puertas del lugar, desmontaron sus caballos mientras la servidumbre los llevaba a los establos, prosiguiendo su andar al interior donde les esperaría la reina en el gran salón real postrada en su trono vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul, escotado con una corona de plata con diamantes y zafiros, una mujer de cabello corto azul oscuro y mirada color ámbar, la imagen madura de la Umi que al percatarse del arribo de su entrañable amiga sonrió lentamente levantándose para acercarse a ella recibiéndola con un caluroso abrazo.

Eli, querida… es bueno verte… ¿El viaje fue tranquilo? — de una manera amigable preguntaría.

Así es, afortunadamente no fuimos emboscadas por los orcos de Maki o los elfos oscuros de Kumiko… — Afirmo de manera serena y tranquila.

Como siempre… vienes escoltada por tu guardia real… vengan… pueden dejar a su guardia afuera, mis nobles doncellas les atenderán — Tomándole del hombro comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo que las conduciría a la sala del consejo real.

Los arqueros elfos acataron la orden retirándose del lugar para dejar a su reina tratar sus asuntos sin disturbio alguno, mientras las 2 monarcas y la peli gris caminaban por un gran pasillo decorado con armaduras y algunos estandartes colgados en las paredes, como en techos hasta que finalmente llegaron a otra puerta en la cual del otro lado había una mesa redonda donde estaba las otras 2 reinas sentadas, acompañadas de sus líderes militares, Akira Koizumi, de cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros, de ojos violetas quien portaba un vestido amarillo con una corona color café con zafiros rojizos estaba acompañada por su general militar Hanayo igualmente castaña y de mirada violeta, que vestía con una ropa casual de la época de pie mirando a Kotori sonriendo cálidamente.

Del otro lado estaba Ai Kousaka con un vestido color naranja, sus cabellos cortos de color rojizo, mirada azulada portando una corona dorada con perlas plateadas estaba acompañada por su paladín Honoka que era una gota de agua junto a ella solo que su cabello era peli jengibre, vistiendo a la par de Hanayo saludando a Kotori con la mano con mucha energía. Finalmente amabas miradas color ámbar se encontraron, Umi y Kotori estaban mirando fijamente ya que estaba apareciendo a un lado de su madre. Sentimientos encontrados surgieron, felicidad, ansiedad, euforia, pero también miedo, nostalgia, tristeza que trato de disimular muy bien sonriendo lo mejor que podía acercándose a ella con calidez dejando de lado un momento a Eli.

Hola.. Umi… jejejej ¿Cómo has estado? — Juntando sus manos poso sus brazos detrás de ella sin dejar de ver a Umi quien lucía muy linda con un vestido largo que cubría sus piernas, escotada y sin mangas, una vestimenta extraña en ella ya que lo consideraba muy vergonzoso.

Ehm… bueno yo…. estoy bien… ¿Tuvieron un viaje tranquilo? porque bueno, mis vigilantes han informado que ha habido movimientos en las cercanías del reino, las fuerzas de Maki están merodeando la zona.

Si… Umi, afortunadamente no nos topamos con ninguno de sus orcos o demonios, mejor aún no nos topamos con ella… porque hubiera sido problemático… — Mirándole con ese vestido no podía evitar quedar maravillada por lo adecuado que le quedaba.

¡Mouh! no me mires tanto… me da vergüenza…. mi madre insistió en que me pusiera esto…. que cuando no estoy en combate debo lucir femenina… — Estaba tan roja como un tomate que desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Ante eso solamente sonrió con picardía, estaba dispuesta a molestarla porque le era agradable verla con sus diferentes reacciones en su rostro, se sentía muy bien su compañía, el verla sonreír, el verla tímida era algo maravilloso para la elfa peli gris, pero una voz llamo la atención de todas, la madre de Umi daría inicio a la audiencia sentándose en la silla central de la mesa redonda, haciendo que todas las presentes hicieran lo mismo, tornándose el ambiente un poco más serio, por supuesto que las menores se sentaría juntas las 4 observando todo con detenimiento, su única función seria asesorar las decisiones de las 4 monarcas. sugerir buenas estrategias de combate.

Bueno la razón de esta audiencia, es porque se nos ha informado que últimamente han visto a fuerzas orcas merodeando los límites de Ecclesia, que han estado atacando a algunos ciudadanos que caminan por los alrededores de los campos verdes y bosques, exploradores a caballo que hemos mandado han regresado, con la cabeza decapitada — La seriedad de la reina daba a entender que la situación era demasiado grave.

Yukio… ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón de estos ataques? si quisieran atacar tu reino, yo creo que esa… mujer… lo haría de frente… perdóname que te lo diga, Maki posee la fuerza suficiente para poder hacerte frente, incluso… temo de arrasar con Ecclesia… — Ai cruzaba sus manos apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, observándole de la misma manera.

Ai, en efecto Maki es una gobernante y una guerrera despiadada, sanguinaria una fuerza difícil de detener, pero ella no es como esa orca Rin… esa salvaje ha estado masacrando a los pueblos cercanos de Azilla con sus tropas de orcos, de mamuts gigantescos y su caballería han saqueado todo lo que han podido… a duras penas mi hija Hanayo les hizo retroceder hace días… pero no será suficiente para contenerlos — La preocupación era latente en Akira que bajaba la mirada suspirando hondo.

Las fuerzas de Encablossa de un tiempo para acá se han movilizado rápido, más rápido que antes, porque nosotras infinidad de veces hemos sido emboscadas por los escuadrones de asalto de Nozomi y Kumiko…. quizás… solo quizás… ya sepan donde esta… quizás muy cerca de alguno de sus reinos o quizás en un punto en el cual Hironeiden, Azilla, Ecclesia y mis dominios se unen... pero ¿Dónde? — Era la interrogante que dejaría salir Eli porque no comprendía los constantes ataques a los reinos, ataques furtivos, ataques muy específicos, pero no letales.

La posibilidad de que el corazón oscuro estuviera en los territorios de su señor Nible no era muy alta, pero era sumamente creíble por lo que ahora en adelante deberían tener cuidado porque cuando menos lo esperaran podría surgir un ataque demoledor ya sea de Maki, Rin, Kumiko o Nico que podía debilitarlas haciendo más fácil el trabajo de hacer surgir la oscuridad en el mundo para que resurgiera lo más pronto posible su amo Lord Encablossa. La tensión en el ambiente era más que evidente quedándose todas pensativas ante una explicación a eso.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Para entrar en calor aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, para el siguiente se verá la situación desde el punto de vista de las legiones de la dimensión oscura, espero tengan una bonita tarde, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**La legión oscura: la fuerza caótica liderada por Maki**

Madre… ¿porque aún no puedo tomar el trono como lo dijo Padre?, tú ya estás muy vieja… yo puedo hacerlo madre, por favor nómbrame la nueva monarca de Vellond — La voz de una joven pelinegra resonaba en el interior del salón del palacio real de Vellond reino de los vampiros.

Nico ya te lo dije, aun no es tu momento de gobernar yo aún tengo fuerzas para mantener en pie Vellond, nuestro señor Encablossa lo decreto, que hasta que no demostraras tu valía como la heredera al trono no tengo el poder para cedértelo y estoy de acuerdo, aun te falta mucho por madurar hija — Una mujer sentada en un trono con una corona de hierro con un zafiro rojo en el centro estaba postrada en el trono con un vestido negro muy elegante pero que le daba un toque autoritario y siniestro.

La menor estaba parada delante de ella tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero la mayor no iba a faltar a los mandatos del señor de la dimensión oscura, hacerlo sería un acto de desobediencia que el castigaba de una manera muy severa, la menor pelinegra quien portaba un traje negro muy varonil para ser una chica con su cabello suelto estaba caminando de un lado a otro haciendo eco el sonido de sus botas largas mientras sostenía en la diestra una espada por el mango, el motivo de su estadía ahí era una reunión que había ella organizado con los generales principales de las fuerzas de Encablossa principalmente del reino de Vellond, el suyo y el reino de Hexter gobernado por una despiadada tirana, una reina que no conoce en el campo de batalla el sentido de la honorabilidad, violenta y sádica con la Claymore que porta destroza a sus enemigos con tan solo un golpe de tajo de esta.

A cada segundo que pasaba la madre de Nico se estaba impacientando ya que desde hace días atrás su hija estaba insistiendo en que ya era tiempo de que el trono le fuera otorgado, si estaba en su derecho de reclamarlo, pero para ella y muchos en el reino consideraban que todavía no estaba lista ni psicológica ni físicamente para tener un puesto de gran importancia. Era una responsabilidad de la cual duda estar preparada al menos por el momento.

Mi lady Kumiko… — Uno sirviente real se acercó para informarle sobre la llegada de sus invitadas — Lady Maki, Lady Nozomi y la líder de la tribu orca Hoshizora han llegado.

Hazlas pasar por favor… — La mujer poseía un estado completamente demacrado, pero aun así se levantó con sumo cuidado del trono siendo ayudada por su hija tomándole de la mano mientras descendía de la pequeña escalinata para ir al centro del salón para recibir a esas guerreras.

Pasaron unos minutos para que las grandes puertas del salón real se abrieran de par en par dejando ver a 3 figuras de diferentes tamaños y complexiones, la primera era de una chica peli morada de pechos voluptuosos, caderas bien torneadas portando una armadura de elfo oscuro pesada en matices lilas, rojos y negros, su mirada era esmeralda, su piel blanca su cabello atado a 2 trenzas, portando una espada larga distintiva de esa raza elemental como un arco y flechas en su espalda, a su lado caminaba el ogro de la tribu Hoshizora portando un casco con cuernos en la cabeza sobresaliendo por los costados su cabellera naranja, unas hombreras de metal en los hombros con un taparrabos en la parte baja de su cuerpo, un collar con cráneos y huesos humanos en el cuello, lo demás estaba a flor de piel pudiéndose ver las cicatrices del campo de batalla, unos colmillos sobresaltaban de desde el labio inferior de su boca, su mirada manifestaba el hambre de carne y sangre, por último la más temida… la más fuerte y devastadora portando un yelmo en la cabeza de cuero sobresaliendo 2 cuernos a los costados, colgándole 2 cráneos de los costados, una mascaro que cubría su boca como su mandíbula, hombreras de picos metálicos en los hombros, en el pecho una armadura muy ligera de metal, un collar como el de Rin pero con cráneos de diferentes tamaños, guanteletes en las manos, un cinturón de metal con la cabeza de un minotauro con una manta de cuero colgando de la entrepierna por adelante y atrás, finalizando con botas metálicas en sus pies. Las 3 llegaron hacia donde estaba Kumiko y lentamente la peli morada la reverencio en señal de respeto, Rin solamente resoplo por la nariz, Maki solamente sostenía su gran y gruesa claymore por el mango con la punta de otro cráneo en la diestra mirando hacia los ojos carmesí de la reina, aunque esta no podría ver los suyos por la máscara y yelmo que portaba.

Nozomi, Rin, Maki que bueno que vinieron… creo que ha llegado la hora de que hallemos el corazón oscuro para nuestro señor y así él pueda resurgir de su letargo — La mujer miraba fijamente a las 3 guerreras ante su presencia.

Su alteza… ¿tiene alguna estrategia en mente? — Nozomi respetuosamente se dirigía la monarca mientras esta asentía mirando a Maki.

Maki, se ha encargado de infringir miedo en las cercanías del reino de Azilla… ese reino está protegido por Kousaka, ese reino es el más débil de los 3 de la legión de la luz debemos hacer que caiga primero — Exclamaría con suma determinación mientras las más jóvenes escuchaban atentas.

Tengo entendido que la familia real Kousaka no se encuentra en el reino, mis espías mencionaron que escucharon que se dirigían a Ecclesia donde reina Sonoda, al parecer se están movilizando y es posible que pronto ataquen— Respondía nuevamente la peli morada.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en ese momento hasta que la reina de Hexter tomo la palabra.

¿Su caravana cuantos efectivos tiene? — Dirigiendo su mirar hacia la líder los elfos oscuros que sonrió con cierta malicia ante aquel cuestionamiento.

Su alteza Maki, si no me equivoco son solamente 150 elementos de caballería y 50 de infantería y claro el carruaje donde se mueven — Se tomó el mentón detenidamente mientras la pelirroja saco de un parte de su ligera armadura una especie de rollo poniéndolo en el suelo.

Se trataba de una especie de mapa de todo el continente mostrando todas sus planicies, ríos, bosques incluso que había entre los límites de cada uno de los reinos señalando un poco especifico un territorio que estaba en medio de los reinos de Azilla y Ecclesia, una zona que montañosa en la cual sus soldados no podrían maniobran con suma facilidad dado que los caminos están accidentados hay muchos declives y precipicios, la elfa oscura, la vampiresa menor no entendían cuál era el punto en atacar en una zona donde podía correr riesgo no solo la caravana Azilliana sino también sus fuerzas orcas porque ligeras no eran en lo absoluto, sus orcos montados en jabalíes no podrían maniobrar en ese camino tan angosto.

Con todo respeto… su alteza no creo que Wonderford sea una buena zona para una emboscada, si lo que usted desea es arrasar con esa caravana y si no me equivoco matar a la reina o su hija ese camino no creo que le sirva de ayuda — Se expresó la elfa mientras trataba de analizar ese punto en el mapa.

Maki, Nozomi tiene razón… ese camino es demasiado accidentado podrías perder más tropas que las que puedan destrozar tus orcos — Decía Nico de manera arrogante mientras su madre la miraba de mala cara.

Nozomi, princesita caprichosa… mi plan si es emboscarlas, pero no voy a usar mis jabalíes orcos ni mucho menos mi infantería orca, en efecto no podrían siquiera combatir en una zona tan precipitada como esa, usare un batallón de mis dragones esqueletos, más rápidos que mis dracos negros, más pequeños y con una efectividad del 200% de aniquilación — Mirando a las jóvenes y el orco que solamente meditaban su plan.

Rin quiere saber si solamente iras con dragones a la emboscada, no iras con alguna infantería, arqueros o espectros que podrían combatir en esa zona — La bestia orca miraba a la gobernante de Hexter con seriedad.

Yo misma voy a aniquilar a los que mis dragones dejen vivos, tengo la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con 200, 500 o incluso mil efectivos terrestres por mi sola sin caer —

Nico se sentía fastidiada por los aires de soberbia y arrogancia que tenía Maki que para su mayor disgusto ella tenía razón ya que cuando era más joven y la contraria apenas tenía algunos años no más de diez en trono de Hexter presencio con sus propios ojos como un pequeño escuadrón de caballeros de Hironeiden las habían emboscado en las orillas del bosque negro de Verden, el como la ahora gran reina de Hexter había asesinado con su claymore en su mano a 300 soldados de infantería ligera, claro eso cualquiera no lo podría ver como una gran amenaza pero estaban ellas solas contra 300 hombres con espadas y escudos, pero ella se mantuvo en pie con su espada únicamente para atacar, su propia fuerza fue más que suficiente para verlos caer uno a uno manchando de sangre la tierra del bosque negro. Dándose cuenta de la voraz sed de sangre, de la gran ansia de matar que había nacido en ella, el como la oscuridad que ella adquirió estaba dando frutos completamente brutales para todo aquel que cometería la gran estupidez de interponerse en su camino.

Muy en el fondo admiraba su valor, la veía como un ejemplo a seguir, pero le hartaba la soberbia con la que manejaba las cosas, pocas veces estaba en gran desventaja, pero ni aun así ella mostraba inquietud o intimidación era como una roca a la cual no la podrás quebrar con un golpe directo.

Entonces ese será tu plan Maki ¿Emboscarlos por aire y atacarlos de frente por tierra? — Preguntaba la madre de Nico mientras volvía a su trono ya que se había cansado de estar de pie.

No podrán siquiera defenderse si tienen que cubrirse y en esa zona no podrán hacerlo, sus armaduras o escudos no podrán soportar las grandes emanaciones de fuego y acido de mis dragones esqueletos, morirán incinerados o envenenados—

La naturalidad, frialdad y seguridad con la cual se expresaba podía llegar a dar muchísimo miedo, incluso hasta el más recto de los guerreros era susceptible a sentir miedo, pero al parecer ella no sentía tal emoción, en realidad no les importaba que sintiera algo ya que el único fin de sus movimientos era destruir a todos y cada uno de los enemigos de Lord Encablossa, al final terminaron haciendo los últimos ajustes en la estrategia de Maki que no era tan complicada solamente debía cuidar no ser descubierta pero siendo ella sola estaban seguros que ningún soldado Ecclesiano podría saber que ella misma en persona les haría frente. Terminada la reunión las 3 invitadas se retiraron del salón real mientras una tomaba rumbo hacia Wonderford las otras estarían listas para cuando fuera su turno de atacar quedando nuevamente solas madre e hija en el lugar mirando hacia la ventana la menor mientras veía como tomaba su caballo la guerrera a la cual admiraba para marchar a galope veloz hacia el Suroeste de Bersia recargando la mano en los vitrales de la ventana siendo llamada por su madre.

Nico… te preocupas por ella ¿No es así? — decía su madre tranquilamente haciendo que su hija volteara rápidamente con una expresión desconcertada.

No es eso madre… solo que de cierta forma me gustaría ser como ella… quizás si me falta madurar un poco— Soltó un suspiro pesado mirando hacia la dirección donde se había marchado Maki.

Tú tienes potencial hija, tanto tu padre que en paz descanse y yo lo sabemos… Nuestro señor tiene fe en que tu podrás ser una gran líder algún día — La reina sonrió con calidez mientras miraba a su pequeña princesa.

La menor correspondió el gesto mientras se quedó un rato mirando hacia el horizonte esperando a que ella tuviera éxito, si ese golpe era completado las legiones de la luz estarían diezmadas porque la hija de Ai no estaría en condiciones de poder asumir el trono, era buena en el campo de batalla, pero no tenía lo necesario para gobernar como la hija de Sonoda o la misma Eli Ayase que eran guerreras de gran porte y disciplina, si su madre muere la caída de Azilla era completamente un hecho.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues el siguiente episodio iniciara la campaña de Maki de al menos 3 capítulos, lograra asesinar a la reina Ai, su hija podrá impedirlo, ¿Azilla caerá? descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que tengan bonita tarde**


	4. Chapter 4

**La caída de la corono Kousaka de Azilla**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la guardia real de la reina Kousaka partió del reino de Ecclesia, sus 200 efectivos entre caballería e infantería escoltaban el carruaje real de la reina y la princesa/paladín peli jengibre de mirada celeste viajaban tranquilamente. Como Maki lo había predicho ellas pasarían por el ese estrecho camino montañoso en los territorios de Wondeford, ya habían pasado los límites de Ecclesia y en unas horas volverían a su pequeño reino ubicado en las llanuras de Azilla. Los generales de la reina miraban detenidamente el sendero que se extendía varios kilómetros hacia adelante, entre curvas peligrosas y cerradas, a duras penas la caballería podía de 2 en 2 y la infantería de 4 en 4.

La mayor preocupación de los 4 generales de la reina Kendall, Walter, Gerald y Rupert era el carruaje ya que un movimiento en falso y posiblemente podría volcarse hacia el precipicio a la derecha en caída libre por lo menos 5 kilómetros del nivel de mar ya que una caída a esa altura era más que evidente que las mataría tanto a la reina como a la princesa por lo que el más experimentado de los 4 debía informarle la situación a su majestad por lo que montado en su caballo Gerald un hombre rubio de ojos azules avanzados los 35 años de edad se acercó a galope tranquilo al carruaje real de Ai deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta notándose su inquietud en su mirada celeste.

Su majestad…. El camino de Wonderford es muy estrecho…. la caballería puede ir de 2 en 2, la infantería de 4 en 4 pero el carruaje es muy pesado, el camino tiene muchas pendientes y curvas peligrosas… ¿Desea seguir por ese camino? porque si me lo permite puedo sugerir que vallamos al este por Handmountain es una zona boscosa donde quizás el carruaje vaya más lento, pero será más seguro el camino— El joven general esperaba la respuesta de su majestad mirándole con sumo detenimiento.

Es medio día… si seguimos por Handmountain llegaríamos al anochecer… podríamos ser atacados por los batallones oscuros de Nozomi…. ¿Estás seguro que Handmountain es el camino adecuado Gerald? — La reina estaba consciente de Wonderford era un camino extremadamente peligroso, pero Handmountain lo sería mucho peor ya que cuando caía el sol los elfos oscuros de la peli morada merodeaban entre las sombras.

Gerald…. ¿Crees que, si seguimos por Wonderford, corramos riesgo de morir? — La menor peli jengibre se acercó a la ventana del carruaje sacando medio cuerpo para ver el camino.

Mis compañeros y yo… creemos que si seguimos este sendero el carruaje terminara volcándose…. por eso sugerimos esa opción —

Honoka no era muy buen tomando decisiones, era muy impulsiva y a veces ciertamente imprudente, pero en cuestiones de combate nadie le discutía el hecho de que era un az con la alabarda, lanzas, ballestas, espadas, hachas, escudo, etc. Bajando del carruaje con su ropa ligera camino tranquilamente entre los soldados que por respeto no le miraban fijamente a los ojos deteniéndose hasta el frente de sus escoltas mirando el camino, se daba cuenta de que era realmente un intento suicida intentar pasar por ahí con el carruaje real, llegando a tomar una decisión que a la postre le terminaría pagando realmente caro.

Tenemos 2 caballos extras ¿verdad? — Pregunto la joven princesa a sus súbditos quienes asintieron con tranquilidad. — Tráiganlos…. dejaremos el carruaje aquí, seguiremos mi madre y yo a caballo —

Pero señorita… ¿Esta segura? — Algo consternado cuestionaría Walter un hombre rubio de barba y bigote de cabello entre marrón y rubio con unos 50 años de edad en apariencia.

Así llegaremos más rápido a Azilla…. tengo entendido que esta zona está hecha a emboscadas, si vamos a caballo quizás avancemos más rápido y si sucede eso, mi madre al menos podrá huir

¿Pero y usted? — Kendall el más joven de sus generales hablaba, un hombre del cual se desconoce su rostro ya que siempre ha llevado un yelmo en su armadura.

Me quedare con ustedes para cuidar la retaguardia — Llena de confianza la paladín sonreía mientras un soldado le traía 2 caballos.

Y así como lo dicto la princesa, madre e hija siguieron a caballo dejando el carruaje en el principio de ese camino peligroso, yendo a paso lento pero seguro rumbo a su hogar mientras tanto Maki, estaba la cima de una pendiente por el lado donde se extienden las montañas hacia arriba mirando hacia el horizonte por donde en cuestión de horas pasaría la caravana del reino de Azilla sosteniendo su claymore por el mango calaverico con la diestra mientras el viento movía sus colgantes de cráneos humanos en su pecho y yelmo de cuero mientras detrás de ella sus dragones esqueleto estaban postrados entre las planicies rocosas de la misma esperando la orden de su ama para atacar, bestias aladas sin carne ni músculos, solamente huesos que se movían a la voluntad de la pelirroja con unos brillantes puntos verdes en las cuencas donde estaban los ojos, sin lengua solamente chillaban haciendo extraños sonidos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus enemigas aparecieran en su camino.

Cosa que efectivamente pasaría después de 2 horas de trayecto lento y tranquilo pudo divisar a lo lejos a las escoltas reales pero lo que si no se esperaba era que tanto la reina como la princesa estuvieran transitando a caballo junto a sus hombres, eso era interesante prácticamente no tendría que sacarlas del carruaje ni siquiera tendría que arrasar con sus 200 soldados solamente debía dar un golpe directo y matarla, pero era conocida por ser tan sádica, tan calculadora, tan fría que los acabaría uno a uno para después ir por el premio gordo. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás hizo un pequeño sonido para que sus dragones comenzaran a surcar por los aires, pero sin acercarse al enemigo.

Mi señora…. ¿Esos son dragones acaso? — Rupert un hombre fortachón pelirrojo en sus 40 años de edad miraba hacia arriba señalando hacia las montañas donde se veían como una especie de dragones sobrevolando en círculos a lo lejos.

Permíteme un segundo Rupert — Honoka le había pedido el binocular de su subordinado para ver un poco más de cerca dándose cuenta que eran dragones esqueleto…. tensándose un poco —

Hija… ¿Qué sucede? — Su madre de inmediato noto como se tensó su pequeña y tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Son dragones…. dragones esqueleto…. Madre…. eso significa…. — Estaba completamente nerviosa y ansiosa ya que estaba temiendo lo peor.

No puede ser…. es una emboscada…. ¡Es una emboscada! — Gritaba la reina alterada mientras su tropa comenzaba a hacer una formación en círculo, la caballería adelante y la infantería atrás mientras los 4 generales hacían un cuadrado alrededor de su alteza y princesa real.

¿Dónde está?, Dónde está… ¡Donde demonios esta Maki! — Exasperada la paladín alzaba la voz con una espada corta en su diestra, sin escudo, no se había puesto su armadura ya que su madre le había asegurado que no habría contratiempo en el viaje a Ecclesia, ahora se lamentaba por haberle hecho caso.

Uno de los soldados señalo hacia la cima de una de las montañas apuntando Honoka con el binocular para verla erguida de pie en la cima sosteniendo su gran claymore su diestra la cual levanto en posición horizontal delante de ella tocando la hoja gruesa con la zurda comenzando a imbuirla con piromancia haciendo que la hoja se prendiera con fuego, como si no fuera poco al levantar su gran espada hacia arriba y apuntar hacia donde estaba ella con sus hombres los dragones comenzaron a volar en dirección hacia su ubicación a gran velocidad mientras Maki descendía a paso lento de la montaña igual en dirección suya. La situación comenzaba a ser precipitada, el dragón al estar sobre aquella formación de soldados comenzaron a exhalar llamar entre verdes y negras que al impactar contra los escudos de tanto la caballería como infantería comenzaron a corroerse escuchándose el grito de la peli jengibre.

¡Despliéguense y busquen la forma de cubrirse! Kendall y Gerald, Protejan a la Reina Walter y Rupert conmigo ¡Ahora! — Rompiendo la formación los soldados de infantería comenzaron a ocultarse detrás de algunas rocas mientras usaban lanzas para dispararlas contra los dragones, otros con arcos disparaban flechas de fuego para dispersarlos.

¡Como ordene princesa! — 2 de sus generales se acercaron a la reina para comenzar a galopar por un costado esquivando las llamaradas de los dragones.

Mientras tanto Honoka con unos cuantos soldados a caballo y a pie se dirigían hacia la reina de Hexter quien se acercaba con una fría y peligrosa calma empuñando su espada con una mano para dar un golpe de tajo hacia adelante que disparo una ráfaga de llamas que rompió la línea enemiga de un solo golpe matando a los caballos al incinerarlos derribando toda la caballería por lo que ahora sin importar los rasguños correrían hacia ella rápidamente para encararla pero solamente irían encontrando la muerte uno a uno, ya que la contraria con una destreza completamente monstruosa golpeaba las espadas con su gran claymore en llamas partiéndolas en 2, atravesando los cuerpos de soldados Azillianos, partiéndolos en 2, con su poder oscuro levantaba a otros por los aires con telequinesis para simplemente azotarlos contra las rocas de las montañas desmembrando cuerpos, a su vez los dragones aunque ya eran menores aún tenían la ventaja del ataque aéreo acabando con la mitad del batallón de retaguardia. Honoka iba a atacar a Maki con su espada al correr pero simplemente al intentar acercarse y lanzar un golpe este fue bloqueado con una agilidad abismal chocando la hoja de la claymore con su espada que no era rival para tremenda arma bañada en fuego.

Tú no eres rival para mi… pequeña…. no eres mi objetivo así que apártate de mi camino — Con una gran fuerza logro romper el choque de espadas pulverizando la espada de la peli jengibre haciéndola pedazos además de que con unas llamas la aventó hacia el suelo mientras su cabeza se golpeaba con una roca dejándola aturdida.

Madre…. huye…. — Con una herida en el costado de su cabeza sangrando extendió su mano hacia adelante llamando la atención de la pelirroja quien volteo su cabeza viendo como 2 de los generales de ella huían escoltando a Ai.

Oh…. no huiras…. — Dejando de lado la menor comenzó a caminar en dirección a su madre arrastrándose la peli jengibre debilitada, los soldados de que quedaban intentaban impedir que siguieran, pero con golpes letales eran suficientes para derribarlos calcinando sus cuerpos dejando simplemente cenizas.

¡Protejan a mi madre por favor! — El grito desesperado de ella alerto a Kendall y Gerald quienes voltearon para ver como Maki se acercaba.

La masacre era inminente en ese angosto campo de batalla, sangre de soldados de Azilla manchaba los suelos del sendero de Wondeford, Rupert y Walter a duras penas lograron tomar a Honoka en brazos tratando de ocultarla, poniéndola segura mientras angustiada veía como Gerald y Kendall eran derribados con un hechizo de oscuridad utilizado por la monarca de Hexter el cual lanzaba esfera de energía oscura que los aventaba lejos, de paso derribando a la reina de su caballo quien arrastrándose por el suelo tenía una expresión llena de pánico ante la cercanía de la contraria que no tardo en tomarle por el cuello levantándola del suelo unos centímetros apuntando la punta de su arma hacia su vientre. Ai con golpes ahogados con un cuchillo logro clavarlo en su pecho que a pesar de la herida lo siguiente era más que un hecho: Sentir como su cuerpo era atravesado de adelante hacia atrás, el fuego quemando sus órganos internos mientras un hilo de sangre caía por el filo del arma asesina terminando con su mirada en blanco totalmente hasta que finalmente su cuerpo perdió vida.

Habiendo cumplido su cometido su asesina solamente saco la espada ensangrentada dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo causando una conmoción traumática a la menor quien no podía creer lo que ante sus ojos vio, su madre en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras su asesina comenzaba a retirarse dejando a sus dragones esqueletos acabar con los que quedaran. Su mente ya no pensaba claramente, estaba llena de ira, dolor, frustración, muchas emociones juntas provocaron que hiciera algo imposible: "Invocar a los campeones de la luz solar de Azilla".

¡Ornstein! ¡Smough! ¡Vengan a mí! ¡Los invoco campeones de la luz solar!— En medio de lágrimas y dolor grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo que del cielo cayeran rayos dorados.

De 2 enormes rayos que impactaron violentamente el suelo aparecieron 2 caballeros gigantes vestidos con armaduras de oro, uno parecía un caballero regordete con un yelmo de un rostro humano sosteniendo un mazo gigante empuñado en ambas manos, el otro era un caballero más delgado con un yelmo y armaduras parecidos a los de un león sosteniendo una lanza dorada quienes miraban a los dragones fijamente.

¡Acábenlos! — La orden directa de la princesa basto para que ambos campeones empuñaran sus armas concentrando grandes cantidades de luz disparando rayos a diestra y siniestra aniquilando a los dragones haciéndolos caer por el precipicio de Wonderford.

Iba a perseguir a Maki que solamente volteo de reojo a verla para después seguir su camino como si nada desapareciendo entre llamas, ese acto tan soberbio le hizo rabiar demasiado, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó a su madre para verla que aun respiraba, pero estaba ya prácticamente agonizando.

¡Madre! ¡Resiste! ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Tenemos que llevarla rápidamente a casa! — Quebrada en llanto la menor sollozaba mientras el profundo dolor de perder a su madre le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Hija…. no hay tiempo…. la herida es muy profunda *cof cof* he perdido mucha sangre…. *cof cof* toma…. ahora esto será tuyo… — Se quitó la corona y se la entregó en sus manos. — Ahora serás la reina de Azilla…. por favor…. mantén el reino a salvo, así como tu padre lo hizo cuando fue rey hija mia…. — Tocia sangre de la boca empezando a cerrar los ojos

Madre… por favor… no cierres los ojos… quédate… quedarte conmigo ¡Madre! — Los gritos que fueron ahogados en sollozos y lamentos desgarradores solamente indicaban que la reina había perdido la vida, todos los soldados sobrevivientes sentían el dolor y sufrimiento de la ahora reina, sus generales le apartaron del cuerpo de su madre para intentar consolarla, pero solamente lograban que se pusiera peor.

Ahora el reino de Azilla pendía de un hilo, Honoka no estaba preparada para ese puesto… aun no era su tiempo, pero ella tenía al menos una gran reserva: Ornstein y Smough eran los antiguos campeones que habían pasado de generación en generación en el linaje Kousaka, eran la carta del triunfo de ese reino, con ellos y un ejército bien cimentado, con consejeros reales que pudieran guiarla era seguro que podrían seguir adelante.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues he decidido hacer un ligero cambio, lo de las campañas de cada personaje es seguro, pero se me ocurrió introducir a cada ejercito campeones sacados de una saga muy famosa juegos de estilo medieval – fantástico, en los próximos capítulos iré adentrando a uno o 2 por cada ejercito a ver si logran adivinar de donde los sacara y quienes les tocara a cada reino, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artorias el maldito, conflictos sin resolver**

¡La reina de Azilla a muerto! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tal cosa?! — La monarca de Eclessia se había levantado de su trono en su salón real observando a su informante con completo asombro.

Mi señora…. eso fue lo que se nos vino a informar a las puertas del castillo, al parecer sufrieron una emboscada por obra de la reina de Hexter, Maki aniquilando a más de la mitad de la caravana que la escoltaba a ella y a la princesa Honoka — El fiel sirviente de la reina estaba postrado con una rodilla en el suelo mientras le daba las fatídicas noticias a la mayor quien de golpe se sentaría de nueva cuenta en el trono.

¿Honoka, como esta ella? — La hija y comandante de Yukio estaba a un lado de su madre vestida con simples ropas de una nobel de la realeza tomándose el antebrazo preocupada por la peli jengibre.

Por lo que se fue informado ella fue protegida por sus generales y sus campeones los guerreros de la luz solar Ornstein y Smough —

Al menos esas palabras habían causado que un gran peso de su cuerpo saliera tranquilamente pero aun la preocupación yacía dentro de ella ya que al quedar ella como la única heredera al trono y más su estado emocional no le hacían apta para poder tomar el trono, poco a poco se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre poniendo una rodilla en el suelo en señal de reverencia pidiendo algo que posiblemente la reina le negaría, era algo sumamente arriesgado porque era incierto que esa estrategia podría ser útil para el ejército Ecclesiano pero la menor confiaba en su madurez en batalla, en su habilidad en estrategias militares por lo que lentamente comenzó a exclamar unas palabras que hicieron que la mayor pasara de un gesto lleno de angustia a una claramente molesto en cuestión de segundos, la razón: liberar a aun antiguo guerrero de su encierro en la prisión para que volviera blandir la espada pero este guerrero tenía una cosa que hacia dudar a la propia reina, estaba maldito.

Levantándose nuevamente del trono se dirigió a su hija para encararla cara a cara dejándole ver su desagrado ante tal propuesta dándole su opinión al respecto.

Hija, confió en tus excelentes habilidades como comandante de nuestro ejército, como líder nata y estratega militar pero no dejare que pongas en riesgo la seguridad del reino liberándolo, realmente no sabes que tan leal pueda ser, sino ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad que lleva dentro…. Umi…. no te arriesgues, no arriesgues la vida de soldados… por un hombre caído — Le tomaba del mentón para suavizar su mirada con cierto toque melancólico.

Madre…. Comprendo que Artorias en la última guerra contra el señor de la dimensión oscura para protegerme, tuvo que sacrificar un brazo para poder mantenerme a salvo, pero aun asi yo recuerdo perfectamente que antes de caer debilitado con un solo brazo pudo blandir la espada con la misma destreza y fuerza que si usara ambos brazos —

En ese momento entro a por la puerta una de las subordinadas de Umi, Ciaran la primera de 3 caballeros que se hacían llamar la espada de Ecclesia, una mujer la cual tenía una armadura de plata recubierta con un chaleco de cuero en la parte del pecho, además de una capa azulada en la espalda, el casco estaba reforzado con una la capa de cuero azulada en punta sobresaliendo por detrás una cola de caballo tranzada de cabello, el rostro tenía una máscara que hacia similitud a un lobo haciendo referencia la orden de alto rango militar comandada por la misma Umi: "Luz de luna plateada" deteniéndose en frente de los altos mandos del reino para hacer una reverencia inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para después dirigir su cabeza en dirección a su líder para apoyar con su postura y argumento con la reina de manera sutil y suave para no sonar ni demandante pero tampoco suplicante, comprendía que era un riesgo pero su compañero Artorias estaría dispuesto a blandir su espada nuevamente por la reina o por la comandante Sonoda, porque su lealtad estaba con la corona de Ecclesia, una lealtad inquebrantable que a pesar de los años, de que su cuerpo experimentara cambios, se debilitara por la oscuridad que albergaba aún tenía la fuera suficiente para blandir su espadón.

Su alteza…. con todo el respeto que usted se merece…. puedo corroborar que Artorias mi compañero en la orden de Luz de luna plateada y como el segundo caballero de la espada de Ecclesia aún está en sus facultades de poder servir al reino nuevamente — Ahora dirigía su rostro en dirección a la reina que se miraba pensativa, dudativa en si realmente creer eso.

Ciaran…. Tú, Artorias y Sif mis 3 espadas reales de Ecclesia han servido durante muchos años al reino además ustedes junto a mi hija formaron la orden Luz de luna plateada para protegernos, no dudo de su lealtad, ni de su convicción de caballero, ni mucho menos de su fuerza y habilidades, mi único temor es que su voluntad haya sido quebrantada por la oscuridad — Eso lo comprendían Ciaran e Umi pero sabían también que era el segundo mejor caballero del reino había recibido el título de cambio, él y sus compañeros.

Madre…. estamos en vísperas de una nueva batalla el ejército necesita de Artorias, el antes que yo era el líder, me entreno, me disciplino y me encamino a lo que ahora soy, le debemos eso madre... y lo sabes —

Yukio se sorprendió por esa determinación en su hija, podía ver el instinto de un lobo en sus ojos, esa voluntad, esa llama que un guerrero posee para el combate, su voluntad estaba determinada en proteger el reino con uñas y dientes si era necesario por lo que pudo contradecir ese argumento tan convincente en su querida hija. Sonriendo entonces le daría la autoridad competente para liberar a Artorias de su confinamiento confiando plenamente en que podría hacer que el volviera a ser ese campeón en sus años de gloria por lo que las 2 guerreras solamente respondieron con una última reverencia para dejar a su alteza en su trono dirigiéndose a las catacumbas del gran castillo para ver al caballero.

Descendiendo por unas escaleras en espiral con antorchas en las manos ambas miraban hacia adelante en silencio hasta que la subordinada de la peli azul hablo tenuemente.

Mi señora le agradezco infinitamente que confié nuevamente en el…. — Hablando tenuemente agradeciendo el acto de buena fe con su compañero.

Fue mi maestro cuando era niña, le debo demasiado… es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, además gracias a su protección es que sigo con vida — sus ojos en tonalidad ámbar se mostraron tristes al recordar memorias pasadas.

Pero esa expresión cambiaria en el instante de estar frente a la reja en la cual estaba encarcelado el caballero que apenas se podía notar sentado de espaldas a la pared del fondo con un brazo claramente colgándole y el otro apoyado en su rodilla, su armadura plateada estaba totalmente desgastada por las constantes batallas y triunfos a través del tiempo además de su capa azul. El detallado de su yelmo asemejaba a una especie de águila por el pico en la parte del rostro, la cola de tela azul por detrás de este colgaba por su hombro, inclusive se podían ver algunos grabados de hacían referencia a lobos en sus hombreras, parte de los codos y rodillas.

Al darse cuenta Artorias de que tenía visitas y percatarse de que eran su compañera acompañada de su líder, alguna vez su estudiante levanto la mirada para enfocarlas sobre ellas dándose cuenta que tenía la misma determinación de hace años, cuando la gran guerra ocurrió por lo que se levantó lentamente dejando ver con más perspectiva su estado al tener una postura encorvada con su brazo diestro colgándole como un simple harapo pero con la fuerza suficiente para luchar nuevamente si era requerido por lo que se acercaría a las rejas de la celda mirando a las jóvenes por breves segundos para hablar con un tono de voz maduro, algo cansado pero con esa fuerza de voluntad imbatible que le ha caracterizado siempre.

Mi señora…. ¿Mis servicios en batalla son requeridos nuevamente? —

Así es Artorias, convencí a mi madre con Ayuda de Ciaran de que aun podrías luchar una guerra más, necesito tu fuerza y tu destreza en el campo de batalla así que ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente capacitado para formar parte de las filas del ejército? —

Jejejeje mi señora…. Umi... Yo fui quien te enseño todo lo que sabes…. ¿Realmente pones en tela de juicio mi voluntad y mi lealtad a la reina, a ti? —

No necesitaba escuchar más al respecto por lo que con una leve sonrisa, la menor abrió la celda para dejar salir al caballero quien estiro sus músculos tronándose los huesos caminando encorvado, pero con firmeza y autoridad detrás de su comandante mientras Ciaran se ofrecía a ayudarle a caminar, pero el cómo todo un guerrero fuerte se negó para caminar por sus propios medios para ir a donde estaba su armería encontrándose con los vigilantes de las puertas quienes miraron con cierta curiosidad a Artorias para hablar nuevamente con gran autoridad alzando su tono de voz para demostrar que no estaba para rodeos ni dimes ni diretes.

Habrá la puerta…. — Dictamino con severidad.

Pero mi señora…. el… no debería estar preso…. — Uno de los vigilantes se atrevió a señalar al caballero de Umi en forma reclamatoria.

Te dije… que abrieras…. la puerta… en este momento… — Su mirada era intimidante y llena de autoritarismo haciendo sentir pequeños a los vigilantes de la armería que abrieron las puertas que estaban cerradas bajo llave.

Al estar dentro vieron un sinfín de armas, escudos, lanzas, armas de fuego de la época, ballestas, para encontrar en postrada sobre una especie de pedestal clavada el gran espadón de Artorias que a pesar del tiempo aún mantenía ese brillo azulado la hoja el mango deteriorado ligeramente el cual tomo Umi con la diestra para sacar la espada de su lugar con mucha dificultad haciendo que la punta golpeara el suelo mientras intentaba de manera fallida blandir dicho espadón siendo ayudada por el dueño de esa portentosa arma que la tomo con su brazo útil levantándola sin ningún problema mientras una especie de bruma azul oscura empezó a despedir su espada, todo la complexión del caballero liberaba una aura azul oscura la cual desconcertaba a las presentes pero al no ser hostil esa extraña energía lo dejaron pasar de lado. Saliendo de la armería ya armado con su espadón lo postro sobre su hombro siguiendo el paso de la menor para dirigirse a entre los pasillos del castillo a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento a un lado de las caballerizas para ver como unos hombres tratando de calmar a un gran animal, un lobo plateado de al menos 3 metros de altura con grandes y afiladas garras, colmillos voraces capaz de romper huesos, carne y metal, con una expresión de molestia ya que estaba encadenado del cuello con varios grilletes que le impedían moverse libremente.

Oh mi señora Umi…. que le trae… por aquí… — La voz del sirviente bajo de entusiasmo al ver al amo de tal animal detrás de ella acompañándole.

¿Cómo se ha portado Sif esta mañana? — Se acercó al animal sin ningún tipo de miedo para este comenzar a tranquilizarle mientras tocaba su pelaje dejando de gruñir y mostrar los dientes para de manera juguetona lamer su rostro — ¿No te saben tratar bien mis sirvientes verdad pequeño? — Algremente reina ante el gesto del gran lobo

Mi señora…. últimamente Sif está más salvaje que nunca…. le recomiendo que no se acerque — Su amo se acercó hacia su leal lobo y colocando la hoja de su espadón en dirección a los grilletes lo levanto. — ¿Qué piensa hacer señor Artorias? —

Esto…. —

De un solo golpe de tajo rompió los grilletes del animal dejando lo libre mientras seguía entretenido con Umi quien le mimaba y le daba sutiles caricias hasta el punto de caerle encima el animal haciéndole cosquillas a base de lamidas haciéndole reír, preocupando por instantes a los sirvientes, pero se tranquilizaron al verla como pocas veces se mostraba alegre e inocente como lo fue en su niñez.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí presento los campeones de Umi, Artorias, Ciaran y Sif, se preguntarán ¿Quién podría hacerle frente? pues en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán ya que verán el segundo enfrentamiento de esta historia, espero sus opiniones en la sección de reviews buenas tardes**


	6. Chapter 6

**La emboscada orca**

Había llegado un informe a al palacio de Ecclesia de que Cyrus una ciudad al norte del reino fue atacada por una horda de orcos en jabalíes, que la ciudad estaba en llamas, que incluso los orcos no se tomaban contemplaciones con los habitantes matándolos y saqueando todo lo que pudieran obtener, por lo que la reina mandaría a su propia hija con los mejores hombres caballo arqueros como de infantería para repeler la amenaza, alistándose lo más rápido que podían para salir por las puertas del reino hacia el gran valle verde que rodeaba toda la zona montañosa, sabían que la ciudad estaba en las faldas de un cinturón de montañas que dividía Cyrus, Enar y Awan 3 ciudades que eran las que proporcionaban vivires, como armamento para el reino con un justo pago tributario. Al frente de la caballería marchaban Artorias, Cyaran, Sif y Umi, esta última llevaba una armadura que asemejaba a un lobo, con colores azul oscuro y plata, con hombreras en forma de garras, el rostro de un lobo en el centro, garras en las rodilleras y tobilleras, además de que en el antebrazo diestro llevaba un escudo como parte de la armadura con el estandarte Ecclesiano, su yelmo era la viva imagen de un lobo además de un sable delgado pero de una lo hoja lo suficientemente filosa para cortar hasta las armaduras más gruesas.

Galopando a paso rápido pudieron ver a lo lejos a la ciudad en llamas ya que humo se levantaba por los cielos, apresurando el paso atravesando el arco de la entrada que estaba totalmente destruido, pudiendo comprobar que cada edificio, cada construcción o monumento estaba devastado, se podía oler el hedor de la sangre e incluso verla por el suelo adentrándose con sus caballos a paso lento y cauteloso mirando a todos lados.

No bajen la guardia estén atenta… aún siguen aquí… huelo su peste en el aire…— Diría la peli azul desenvainando su espada tomándola por el mango.

Mi señora… venga…. tiene que ver esto…. — Uno de sus terratenientes le llamaba con cierto tono de preocupación.

Oh… por dios… — Umi no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos ambarinos.

En la plaza central de la ciudad, en donde estaba el gran árbol de cerezos estaban clavados los habitantes esta con varias flechas y lanzas, además de que por el suelo habían muchos cadáveres desangrándose incrementándose la pestilencia en el entorno, sintiéndose una enorme pesadez en el lugar, cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de una trompeta orca cimbrar el silencio cayendo del cielo un gran pilar de mármol que se estrellaría contra el mismo causando un gran impacto, este yendo en dirección a donde estaba el ejercito de Umi pero rápidamente lograron esquivar aquella masa gigantesca los caballos mientras los soldados desenvainaban sus espadas algunos y otros tomaban sus arcos disparando en varias direcciones. Para de los edificios salir varios arqueros orcos apuntándoles mientras tanto otro resonar de trompeta se escuchó para salir de golpe de uno de los edificios del costado rompiéndolo en pedazos aquella líder orca de 3 metros de largo de cabellera anaranjada rugiendo como una bestia salvaje siendo seguida por su infantería orca encontrándose en una emboscada. Había sido una trampa para llamar su atención y tenerla prácticamente en la palma de su mano.

¡Es una trampa, todos acaben con los orcos!, ¡No dejen ni uno solo vivo! — Blandiendo la espada con una mano comenzaría la respuesta de sus tropas.

Mi señora Umi, lleve a Sif con usted, Cyaran y yo acabaremos con estos monstruos malvivientes ¡Les llegó su hora bestias carniceras todos síganme! — Artorias comenzaba a liderar un ataque con sus arcaros a caballo usando su gran espadón abriéndose camino entre líneas enemigas.

Como ordenes Artorias —

Iniciándose así una gran masacre en la gran plaza de la ciudad, donde espadas, flechas, escudos se golpeaban entre si mientras orcos y humanos salían volando por los aires matándose sin piedad alguna, el gran lobo gris junto a la princesa se abrían paso entre las la infantería orca bloqueando y contratacando los embates pero como eran muchos termino siendo derribada por un orco que como un kamikaze se lanzaba hacia ella embistiéndola mientras se le tumbaba encima tratando de golpearla con su maza de hierro pero la peli azul rápidamente pudo matarlo aturdiéndolo con un golpe en el escudo levantándose con velocidad para degollarlo con su sable viendo como la orca estaba usando sus brazos para aplastar, embestir y pulverizar a sus soldados que no eran rivales para ella. Llegando a cruzarse miradas llenas de odio, ferocidad, de esas ansias de acabar con la contraria se lanzarían al ataque acabando con cuanto enemigo se le cruzara en su camino hasta que finalmente habrían quedado cara a cara ambas asechándose al caminar en círculo esperando que una de las 2 diera el primer movimiento escuchándose la grave voz de la orca reírse con burla tratando de provocarla.

Jajaja vaya que fue sencillo llamar tu atención Umi — De manera prepotente sonreía con gran ironía.

Durante mucho tiempo has sido una piedra en el zapato… tú y tu legión de salvajes… o lo que queda de ella… — Respondía con repudio ante sus palabras.

Jure ante mi señor Encablossa que acabaría contigo, con tu linaje, aunque así fuera lo último que hiciera, ¡Hoy morirás! —

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la gigantesca orca se abalanzaría sobre su enemiga que corría velozmente hacia ella con la espada por delante dejando su guardia un poco baja lo que aprovecharía para con todo su brazo izquierdo embestirla azotándola contra el suelo haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre.

¿Qué pasa Umi? Es todo lo que tienes…. acaso el que me cortaras mi ojo izquierdo fue pura suerte… — Señalando su ojo que tenía una cicatriz en los parpados superficial en diagonal.

¡Voy a arrancártelo Rin! — Con furia respondía mientras se levantaba empuñando su espada con ambas manos corriendo hacia ella, pero antes de que el siguiente impacto con su brazo llegara la más chica se desplazó de rodillas debajo de su embestida dando un golpe de tajo a su costado que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar.

Rin no podía estar motivada y furiosa a matarla que corriendo tenía la intención de tomarla con sus enormes manos para pulverizarla con toda su fuerza, pero a medio camino Sif por un costado la embistió tumbándosele encima para comenzar a morder sus antebrazos forcejeando con brutalidad, el gran lobo le tomó por sorpresa e intentaba arrancar sus colmillos del brazo que le estaba mordiendo por lo que arrancado una gran masa de piedra del suelo la levanto golpeando al animal de lleno en el hocico provocando que este chillara de dolor saliendo disparado e impactando contra unos pilares cayéndole encima los escombros dejándolo sepultado. Esto causaría en la comandante de Ecclesia una furia incontrolable activando la ballesta de su escudo apuntándole la líder la tribu Hoshizora disparándole varias flechas que se le clavaban en su cuerpo que se arrancaba con suma facilidad sin importarle que estuviera perdiendo sangre, tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando, nada ni nadie le impediría cumplir su venganza.

Te has vuelto una molestia…. "princesita" voy a disfrutar romperte cada uno de tus huesos uno por uno — Caminando hacia ella arrancaría el gran árbol de cerezo desde la raíz tomándolo por la base, lo usaría como masa para golpearla hasta matarla. — ¡Toma esto! —

¡Iagh! — Un estruendoso grito se escuchó en el campo de batalla además de sonido de un impacto totalmente brutal, Umi había sido lanzada contra una casa rompiendo uno de los cimientos derrumbándose sobre ella.

Oh no… aún no hemos acabado… — Rin se acercó a la zona de impacto viéndola entre los escombros con una herida en la frente que manchaba su rostro de color rojo tomándola por los cabellos haciendo que gritara lanzándola por los aires para cuando la tenía a modo le volvió a impactar el árbol contra su cuerpo tumbándola contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter.

Umi sentía un dolor insoportable, ya no podía ver bien, su cuerpo le estaba pesando y era seguro que tuviera algunos huesos rotos, pero eso no le importaría a su rival que seguiría golpeándola una y otra vez con el árbol hasta el grado de dejarla inconsciente. En su auxilio llegaría SIF por la espalda embistiendo a Rin quien caería de cara contra el suelo recibiendo arañazos y mordidas en toda su espalda como en sus brazos mientras esta última tomaba de la cabeza al animal para comenzar a estrangularlo escuchando una voz debilitad que llamo su atención de manera retadora, mientras tanto se encontraba todavía de pie la comandante Umi quien sostenía su espada blandiéndola con su rostro ensangrentado pero con esa fuerza infranqueable sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para correr y saltar una distancia larga causando un corte con su espada en la muñeca de la orca obligándola a soltar a su fiel compañero que ferozmente le daba un zarpazo en el abdomen trastabillando al caer al suelo. Se encontraba tan débil que no se dio cuenta que un arquero la tenía en la mira disparándole una flecha que daría de lleno en su costado izquierdo sintiendo como todo el cuerpo le punzaba obligándola a caer de rodillas arrancándose la flecha rompiéndola en 2.

Muy lejos de ahí, en uno de los templos del bosque del abrazo el sonido de algo quebrándose se escuchó, alertando a la reina elfica quien corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba su mano derecha encontrándola de rodillas en el suelo junto a un florero con una cortada en la palma mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas no comprendía porque, pero sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

¡Kotori! ¡¿Qué tienes porque lloras?! — la rubia oji - celeste corrió hacia ella arrodillándose para tomarle la muñeca.

Algo malo… Algo malo acaba de pasar… me duele el pecho majestad… me duele mucho — Su llanto no cesaba y se volvía más amargo, más triste.

Tranquilízate… por Nible… no llores… — Le intentaba calmar, pero no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Debo verla ¡Majestad debo verla! — Eli comprendía que quería decir la peli gris que solo le abrazo tratando de consolarla.

En Cyrus la matanza y la batalla estaban llegando a su clímax cuando las líderes de ambos bandos estaban cara a cara, una más plena que la contraria pareciendo que todo estaba perdido para Ecclesia, que sufrirían un destino parecido en cierto modo al reino de Azilla: _"Perder un pilar importante que mantenía estable al reino"_ Rin se sentía victoriosa se acercaba peligrosamente a su adversaria que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder moverse ni empuñar su espada con un rostro lleno de impotencia, era el fin inminente pero antes de que Rin pudiera asestar el golpe de gracia el caballero Artorias corría hacia donde estaba su líder para ponerse como escudo bloqueando el golpe con la hoja supera afilada de su gran espadón cortándole los nudillos causándole una herida profunda inutilizando su puño totalmente .

El caballero maldito por la oscuridad…. vaya sí que eres una molestia…. pero no te preocupes he venido preparada — Poco a poco se hizo para atrás rugiendo golpeando su pecho deteniendo el ataque de sus tropas, las tropas humanas estaban confundidas por lo que había pasado.

Protejan a nuestra comandante…. — Dio la orden que sería acatada por unos soldados que tomaron a Umi por los hombros para llevársela a un lugar seguro y poder tratar sus heridas.

Ar… to…. rias…. aca… aca… acabalo…. — Completamente exhausta se la llevaban a arrastras dejando al caballero delante de la orca que se abrió paso mientras el suelo temblaba a sus pies apareciendo entre los orcos un adversario formidable, era incluso más alto que Rin.

Yhorm… el señor de los gigantes…. — Con su mirada fija hacia el frente miraba al susodicho sin inmutarse.

El campeón de Rin había aparecido, Yhorm un antiguo señor de los gigantes de la época antigua portador de una corona que lo abalaba como rey, una armadura súper pesada en una combinación de cuero metálico y placas de metal que cubrían su fisonomía con una capucha en su cabeza bajo su corona, blandía una gran hacha gigantesca de la cual su hoja gruesa comenzaba a prenderse misteriosamente quedando al rojo vivo, sus ojos rojizos brillantes estaban fijos en Sir Artorias que empuño su espada colocándola en su hombro, teniendo en puerta un combate durísimo con un enemigo realmente intimidante, lento en sus embates pero formidablemente letal.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: El siguiente capítulo promete ser E – P – I – C – O se los aseguro, para quienes sean fans del Lore y la saga Souls un combate entre Artorias y Yhorm es algo muy épico, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban jajajaja.**


End file.
